<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasía by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013561">Fantasía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, M/M, Memories, Relationship(s), Romance, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas en la vida no siempre ocurren como uno las desea o las imagina, pero para eso existen las fantasías.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Es por eso que te gustan? — Gai pregunta, su rostro de intriga produce una risa suave en Kakashi.</p>
<p>— No es solo eso — se encoge de hombros suavemente y mira a un lado. La fotografía de su madre reposando sobre un diminuto altar lo mira en su imperturbable naturalidad —. Aunque esa es la razón principal.</p>
<p>— Debió haber sido genial, me refiero... — Gai detiene sus palabras y Kakashi asiente. Lo entiende. Sabe que opina igual.</p>
<p>— Supongo que lo fue, al menos eso es lo que decía mi padre — Gai asiente y mira más allá de la habitación. Una fotografía de Sakumo empolvándose sobre el mueble aguarda. No hay velas ni flores para él en esa casa.</p>
<p>— Usaba una máscara como tú — señala la obviedad con tanta inocencia que Kakashi no puede molestarse.</p>
<p>— Sí — sonríe suavemente — Es la misma que usaba — Gai parece sorprendido y observa con una extraña admiración la tela adherida en su rostro, como si de pronto pudiera verla a <em>ella</em>, como si pudiera conocerla.</p>
<p>— Eso es genial, Kakashi — ambos asienten y se quedan en silencio unos momentos antes de que la pequeña bolita en los brazos de Gai se vuelva a mover.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué pasa, Pakkun? — Kakashi acerca su rostro al cachorro, este apenas puede abrir sus diminutos ojos para enfocar.</p>
<p>Gai lo remueve en sus brazos y lo arrulla como a un bebé. La diminuta bola de pelos se queda quieta y vuelve a hacerse un ovillo en contra de él.</p>
<p>— Es tan pequeño — dice Gai con emoción, todavía demasiado conmovido por el diminuto animal — ¿Seguro que podrá pelear? — suelta, medio bromeando, medio insinuando una provocación.</p>
<p>— Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, no se ve como si Ningame pudiera pelear — Kakashi se ríe entre dientes y Gai parece seriamente ofendido con su declaración.</p>
<p>— ¡Claro que puede pelear! — Explota, a Kakashi le divierte hacerlo enojar — Él ha sido ninja desde mucho antes de que incluso naciera mi padre — dice con seguridad. Eso es todo lo que sabe, solo ha podido invocar a Ningame una vez.</p>
<p>— Bueno, los perros no viven tanto, <em>ya sabes</em> — Kakashi vuelve a acercarse a Pakkun y lo acaricia — Él tendrá que crecer conmigo, así como mi madre creció con... — no termina, la perra ninja de la que habla está ahí. Para ambos sigue siendo una herida abierta.</p>
<p>— Sí — susurra Gai y sus ojos melancólicos saltan a pesar de nunca haber conocido a la mujer — De todos modos — sigue, sube a Pakkun un poco entre sus brazos para mirar su rostro — ¿Cuál es la otra razón? — sus cejas profundas se alzan en una dulce expresión.</p>
<p>— La otra... — Kakashi parece un poco dudoso pero finalmente asiente y mira fijamente a Gai —  Los perros son geniales porque no ven tantos defectos como las personas. Los perros solo te aman, aún si tú no sabes cómo hacerlo... incluso si tú...</p>
<p>Gai asiente, lo entiende. No hace falta que diga nada más.</p>
<p>Pakkun se retuerce entre sus brazos antes de volverse a dormir en calma.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Kakashi mira ahora a Gai. Sus ojos lo observan sin parpadear, sin expresión, como las canicas pintadas de una muñeca extraña.</p>
<p>— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a nuestra primera misión? — pregunta, Gai asiente mecánicamente.</p>
<p>El silencio nace un breve momento, el fondo del cielo oscureciendo le da a su rostro una diluida expresión.</p>
<p>— Ven, parte aquí — le ordena, Gai se mueve a donde le indica y se queda quieto.</p>
<p>Kakashi odia que se quede quieto. Odia su silencio.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes? — lo mira nuevamente y en el centro de sus pestañas solo ve un vacío hacia la incomprensión o la ignorancia — Debimos habernos quedado más tiempo. Debimos haber ignorado aquella regla, aquella y todas las demás reglas.</p>
<p>Gai apenas parpadea, su pecho subiendo y bajando con normalidad.</p>
<p>— ¿A dónde te hubiera gustado ir?</p>
<p>Nada. No lo sabe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Él no lo sabe.</em>
</p>
<p>Se mueve a él, su rostro sereno lo inquieta y quiere llorar. No lo hace, solo lo mira, solo ve al fondo de su fantasía.</p>
<p>— ¿Crees que está mal? — Gai se encoge y duda antes de acercarse levemente.</p>
<p>— No — responde, sus manos lo tocan con suavidad.</p>
<p>Está frío. Ahora <em>siempre</em> está frío.</p>
<p>— La gente siempre necesita esto — suspira, sus manos suben y acarician sus mejillas — Un lugar al cual escapar.</p>
<p>Kakashi ríe. Sus ojos se cierran ante su caricia y siente deseos de correr hacia algún lugar donde haya sol, hacia alguna playa, a algún lugar privado donde estén solo los dos. Se pregunta si Gai estará pensando también en un lugar especial.</p>
<p>— ¿Es escapismo entonces? — pregunta. Gai sonríe suavemente y su pulgar acaricia su labio inferior con fervor.</p>
<p>— ¿Y qué? — Kakahsi lo mira, quiere que siga — Todos tenemos remordimientos. Todos tenemos dudas y miedos... arrepentimientos — dice — Y todos anhelamos algo que no podemos alcanzar. Todos intentamos cosas y fallamos. Todos nos arriesgamos. ¿Qué tiene de malo buscar un momento de paz? ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar con un lugar donde no existan los miedos, donde no haya cosas malas, donde todo salga bien, donde existen los finales felices, donde nada pueda lastimarnos, donde nada salga mal... donde <em>nadie</em> haga falta? — Gai suspira y se pega más a él — Es bueno poder ir ahí... es bueno poder descansar...— para un momento y su sonrisa vacila antes de volverse a formar — Es bueno poder <em>disfrutar</em>.</p>
<p>— Sí — susurra y asiente a pesar de que sus palabras han sonado forzadas, como si fuera un discurso que se ha aprendido de memoria luego de leerlo en algún lugar.</p>
<p>— El dolor nunca para — Gai niega — El dolor no parará. Jamás — Kakashi tuerce los labios ante eso — Nos lastimarnos, nos herimos. Nos abandonamos. <em>Nos vamos</em>. Eso también es natural — su dedo se mueve contra su cara, dibuja su perfil con calma — Es natural estar desesperado por un pequeño pedazo de felicidad.</p>
<p>— ¿Es así? — su pregunta es más una afirmación y asiente como respuesta.</p>
<p>— No hay nada de malo en <em>esto</em>— Kakashi le da la razón y quiere sonreír, pero no puede — Un mundo donde tienes lo que quieres.</p>
<p>— Sí — pega su rostro a su hombro y se hunde en un abrazo corto —. Pero, ¿y el regreso? ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que regresar?</p>
<p>— Oh, Kakashi, no hay regreso — Gai lo toma por los hombros y lo mira — Nunca abandonas la realidad. Simplemente giras los ojos y la miras.</p>
<p>— No quiero mirarla — dice, rodeando sus hombros — No quiero volver ahí — Gai lo mece entre sus brazos un momento.</p>
<p>— Tienes que hacerlo — Gai dice contra su rostro — Eso es algo bueno — le sonríe con calidez y Kakashi quiere creerle, lo intenta, pero no puede.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué tiene de bueno volver ahí? — lo mira con negación — Todo <em>duele </em>ahí — Gai cierra los ojos y asiente.</p>
<p>— Lo sé, pero no es como si pudieras quedarte — Kakashi se aferra a su cabello, los dedos le duelen al hacerlo – No puedes esconderte, Kakashi — Gai lo aparta para mirarlo a la cara — no puedes escapar. No puedes ignorar la realidad.</p>
<p>— ¿Aunque la realidad sea muy fea? — Gai sonríe y suspira.</p>
<p>— Sí — responde — Porque una fantasía nunca sustituirá la realidad. No puedes simplemente reemplazar tu vida.</p>
<p>— No necesito mi vida — Kakashi suelta y Gai lo mira con dolor.</p>
<p>— No te rindas — Gai sostiene su mano y vuelve a abrazarlo — Sin importar que tan malo sea… sin importar todas las cosas, sin importar incluso que yo…</p>
<p>Kakashi niega contra él y Gai calla.</p>
<p>Vuelven a separarse. Gai se mueve un poco al frente y se pone de pie justo delante de él.</p>
<p>— Mientras tengas vida, Kakashi, no puedes simplemente ignorar la idea de seguir ahí — Kakashi asiente, aunque parece levemente ausente — Podrás seguir y cambiar, y mejorar, y arreglar las cosas…</p>
<p>— No hay nada que pueda arreglar — Gai ríe nuevamente ante su negativismo y vuelve a suspirar.</p>
<p>— Kakashi, no digas eso — Gai se ríe con un poco de soltura y Kakashi se permite sonreír también — Siempre que estés vivo tienes la capacidad de crecer, de cambiar, de encontrar la felicidad… una felicidad <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>— Una felicidad real… — aprieta los ojos y vuelve a hundirse en él — ¿Existe tal cosa?</p>
<p>— Solo si realmente crees que existe. Entonces solo buscando un poco más…</p>
<p>— Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿cierto? — Gai suelta una risa profunda y Kakashi disfruta su vibración.</p>
<p>— No — murmura — Probablemente no… <em>ahora</em> ya no…</p>
<p>La melancolía los rodea, a su mente viene aquel dulce recuerdo de su infancia, del día en que nació Pakkun, de lo ansioso que estaba por invocarlo, de la emoción con la que se lo contó a Gai y este corrió a su casa y lloró como un desesperado cuando aquel diminuto animal le resultó desgarradoramente tierno y lo abrazó.</p>
<p>Siente sus palabras de nuevo. Se escucha de nuevo. El sonido de la vela consumiéndose en el altar de su madre aun parece crepitar en la realidad.</p>
<p>— Gai, ¿la has visto? — pregunta, Gai frunce el ceño unos momentos antes de parecer entender.</p>
<p>— Sí — dice, aunque Kakashi sabe que no es cierto.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes? — se mueve entre sus brazos y lo mira a la cara — Eres como un perro — le dice con cariño.</p>
<p>El mensaje oculto detrás de esas extrañas palabras se resbala. No lo dice como ofensa, no es sino un secreto que solo Gai podía entender, que solo ellos dos podrían saber.</p>
<p>— Es tal y como lo dije entonces. Tú no eras como las demás personas, tú nunca miraste la parte horrenda de mí… — Gai asiente, su rostro serio no lo sorprende — Me miraste como me veían ellos, me amaste como me amaban ellos, incluso cuando yo… — suspira — Incluso si yo… Gai, yo…</p>
<p>— Lo siento — Gai corta apresurado y toma su distancia — Ya no hay tiempo.</p>
<p>Kakashi parece herido, su rostro abatido afirma en confirmación. Lo sabe, lo sabe con más certeza de lo que él lo sabe, solo que quería aferrarse un momento más a ese lugar.</p>
<p>Nuevamente no pudo terminar.</p>
<p>Confía en que Gai conozca el final.</p>
<p>— Entonces… — Kakashi tartamudea y Gai lo calla con una mirada.</p>
<p>— Está bien… — sonríe, no olvida tampoco levantar el pulgar. — Las fantasías son grandiosas porque se sienten reales, incluso si no lo son…</p>
<p>Cierra la boca y niega. Ya no importa.</p>
<p>Le sonríe firmemente para que pueda recordarlo de esa manera.</p>
<p>Luego, una nube blanca de humo explota frente a su rostro y la figura desaparece rápidamente.</p>
<p>Kakashi suspira agotado. Su clon transformado se dispersa inevitablemente a su alrededor. </p>
<p>Ante él queda solo el presente.</p>
<p>La soledad. El cementero.</p>
<p>
  <em>El fuego de la última puerta. Naruto llegando a destiempo. </em>
</p>
<p>Sobre el cenotafio, su nombre grabado parece brillar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maito Gai. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>